Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 15 - Uczta
Witajcie :) Oto ostatni wakacyjny rozdział... W związku z tym faktem chciałabym poinformować, iż nie wiem jak często będą pojawiać się następne rozdziały. Rozpoczynam klasę maturalną, więc połączenie nauki, powtórek i pisania może okazać się ciężkie, zwłaszcza jeśli jest się na domiar wszystkiego na profilu z rozszerzoną biologią i chemią :( Niemniej jednak nie zawieszam fanfika i w miarę możliwości postaram się wrzucać następne rozdziały najszybciej jak mogę :) Mam nadzieję, że ten Wam się spodoba, choć wydaje mi się, że trochę w nim namieszałam ;) Rozdział 15 - Uczta Spacer po pałacowych ogrodach tak zafascynował Elsę, iż królowa niemal zupełnie zapomniała o swojej misji, ostrzeżeniach syreny i wciąż nie rozwiązanej zagadce powrotu lodowych mocy. Pomyślała, że gdyby lato miało ludzkie oblicze, na widok tego szaleństwa barw i zapachów, z pewnością rozpromieniłoby się w pełnym zachwytu uwielbieniu. Ogrody te, z wijącymi się ścieżkami, radosnym bałaganem gatunków na różnokształtnych grządkach oraz fantazyjnymi konstrukcjami mostków, altan i ławeczek przypominających sen szalonego architekta, doskonale oddawały naturę tych niepunktualnych, beztroskich, roześmianych ludzi, jakimi zdawali się być Iberyjczycy. Cały ten urzekający nieporządek uśmiechał się szeroko do Elsy, budząc w niej to cudowne uczucie lekkości, które zdejmowało z jej głowy ciężar korony i pozwalało duszy swobodnie udać się w tak rzadko uczęszczane ścieżki beztroski. Właśnie podziwiała kompozycję, w której kwiaty hibiskusa rozlewały czerwoną plamę w kształcie serca na błękitnym dywanie drobnych płatków ołownika, gdy z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głośny okrzyk Alexandra, po którym nastąpiła seria suchych trzasków zagłuszona donośnym śmiechem Anny. Książę potknął się o nierówny kamień i w mało książęcy sposób przywitał się żywopłotem, lądując w nim z impetem i łamiąc mnóstwo drobnych gałązek. Elsa obserwowała tą scenę z pewnej odległości, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Od samego początku spaceru Anna i Alexander przypominali dwie, wzajemnie nakręcające się katarynki, które chyba nigdy nie miały zamiaru przestać trajkotać. Książę głośno i szczegółowo opowiadał o wszystkich roślinach zdobiących ogromną przestrzeń ogrodów, jakby każdą z nich posadził osobiście, a Anna wymyślała coraz to nowsze pytania, na które młodszy z książąt odpowiadał z niemalże chłopięcym zapałem. Elsa nawet nie starała się nadążyć za tą konwersacją. Przestała cokolwiek z niej rozumieć gdzieś pomiędzy etapami kwitnienia róż, a sposobami sadzenia kapryfolium. Dlatego szła nieco z tyłu, w milczeniu podziwiając piękno ogrodów, choć z uśmiechem pomyślała, że jeśli tych dwoje w końcu nie ucichnie, będzie gotowa oddać pół Arendelle za chwilę błogiej ciszy. W tym momencie na jednym z intensywnie różowych kwiatów bugenwilli przysiadł prześliczny motyl. Jego szerokie, delikatne skrzydełka poruszały się spokojnie, prezentując w całej okazałości swą intensywną, turkusową barwę. Oczarowana Elsa, wstrzymując oddech, podeszła bliżej by przyjrzeć się temu niesamowitemu stworzonku. Motyl widocznie pragnął, by go podziwiano, bo przelatywał z kwiatka na kwiatek i ustawiał się w rozmaitych pozach, dumnie prezentując swą niezwykłą urodę w świetle słońca. Nagle, Elsa usłyszała za sobą trzask łamanej gałązki i cichy szelest. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, myśląc, że Anna chce ją nastraszyć, wykorzystując jej zamyślenie, lecz nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Księżniczka i Alexander zniknęli wśród labiryntu ścieżek, a dookoła panowała niezmącona cisza. Motyl, orientując się, że stracił widownię, odleciał bezszelestnie. Królowa rozglądnęła się uważnie dookoła, lecz nie dostrzegła niczego podejrzanego. „To pewnie jakiś ptak”, pomyślała i już miała ruszyć dalej, gdy szelest powtórzył się, znacznie bliżej niż poprzednio, wśród szeregu drzew pomarańczowych. Był zdecydowanie zbyt głośny, by mógł należeć do ptaka. Mogłaby też przysiąc, że pomiędzy gałęziami kątem oka dostrzegła jakiś ruch. Czar ogrodu prysł, a powracający z dna serca niepokój ścisnął ją za gardło. Nie miała jednak zamiaru przekonywać się, kto lub co ją śledziło. Odwróciła się, by jak najszybciej dogonić siostrę, lecz nagle poczuła silne uderzenie, jakby wpadła na górską ścianę, a z jej ust wydobył się pełen przerażenia, krótki pisk. Straciła równowagę i przewróciła się. - Przepraszam. Nie chciałem przestraszyć waszej wysokości. - nad jej głową rozległ się niski, spokojny głos księcia Rubéna, który chyba w ogóle nie poczuł tego niespodziewanego zderzenia. Skąd on się tu, na wszystkie świętości, wziął? Jakim cudem, w tej ciszy nie usłyszała, że się zbliżał? Dała się przestraszyć jak mała dziewczynka, a siedząc na ziemi i oddychając szybko raczej nie wyglądała jak dostojna królowa. Dopiero gdy otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku, zorientowała się, że Rubén pochyla się nad nią w milczeniu i wyciąga ku niej rękę. Ujęła ją po chwili wahania, a jej smukła dłoń niemal zniknęła w potężnej dłoni księcia, który pomógł jej wstać z taką łatwością, jakby ważyła nie więcej niż ten prześliczny, turkusowy motyl, którego niedawno podziwiała. - Czy nic się nie stało waszej wysokości? - zapytał, obserwując ją uważnie spod srogich, czarnych brwi. - Wszystko w porządku. - odparła Elsa, otrzepując suknię, która na szczęście tylko lekko się pobrudziła, i uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do księcia. Ten, jak można było się spodziewać, nie odpowiedział tym samym, lecz z jego oczu zniknęła ta nieprzenikniona zasłona, a brwi lekko się rozluźniły, nadając twardym rysom twarzy Rubéna nieco łagodniejszy, bardziej przyjazny wyraz, który Elsa widziała pierwszy raz. - Cieszę się, wasza wysokość, lecz wciąż wyglądasz na przestraszoną. - stwierdził, a jego uważne, czytające w myślach spojrzenie utkwiło w jej jeszcze nieco zaczerwienionej z emocji twarzy. - Zdawało mi się, że ktoś tam był. - przyznała, spoglądając na drzewa pomarańczowe, kołyszące gałęziami pod wpływem delikatnego wiatru. - Ogrodnicy kręcą się tu niemal o każdej porze. Musiałaś usłyszeć jednego z nich. - wyjaśnił spokojnie Rubén, przeczesując wzrokiem najbliższe otoczenie. - Pewnie tak. - zgodziła się dyplomatycznie, nie chcąc przyznać, że najbardziej przestraszyła się jego bezszelestnego pojawienia się za jej plecami. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, Rubén ofiarował Elsie ramię, które ta przyjęła z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Przez głowę przemknęła jej myśl, że taki gest zupełnie do niego nie pasował - być może dlatego, że ludzi o aparycji Rubéna częściej widywało się na polu bitwy niż w pałacowych ogrodach, a ręka, którą obejmowała, mogłaby bez problemu złamać ją w pół. - Szukałem swojego brata. Codziennie ćwiczymy razem szermierkę. - wyjaśnił swoją wizytę w ogrodach Rubén, starając się dopasować swój zwykle szybki, agresywny chód do dostojnego kroku Elsy. - Książę Alexander spaceruje z moją siostrą. Są niedaleko. - oznajmiła uprzejmie królowa. Rubén kiwnął głową, ale nie odpowiedział. W jego towarzystwie Elsa czuła się nieco skrępowana. Nie wiedziała, jak zareaguje na próby przyjaznej pogawędki, poza tym nie miała pojęcia o czym mogłaby rozmawiać z tym człowiekiem - zagadką. Z pewnością nie wyglądał na miłośnika botaniki jak jego brat. Szli więc w milczeniu, które koniec końców wcale nie okazało się dla Elsy takie uciążliwe, a nawet całkiem przyjemne w porównaniu do nieustannego gadania Anny i Alexandra. Ponownie dała się uwieść magii ogrodów, nie zauważając krótkich, zagadkowych spojrzeń, jakie ukradkiem posyłał jej następca tronu. W końcu dostrzegli Annę i Alexandra, siedzących w przestronnej altanie, wieńczącej ogrody. - Witaj, bracie! - zawołał wesoło do Rubéna książę, gdy tylko zauważył nadchodzącą parę. – Widzę, że znalazłeś jej wysokość Elsę. – zażartował, wychodząc naprzeciw starszemu bratu. Anna przyglądała się z zaskoczeniem całej scenie, zastanawiając się, co jej siostra robi w towarzystwie tego ponuraka. Elsa złapała jej podejrzliwie spojrzenie i uspokoiła ją delikatnym uśmiechem, zanim księżniczka zaczęła żałować, że nie wzięła ze sobą jednego z mieczy, które rankiem zrzuciła ze ściany. - Szukałem cię, Alexandrze... – zaczął Rubén, lecz Alexander niemal natychmiast wpadł mu w słowo, łapiąc się za głowę. - Trening szermierki! Zupełnie zapomniałem! Elsa mogłaby przysiąc, że przez moment kąciki warg Rubéna drgnęły nieznacznie, jakby książę pragnął uśmiechnąć się do swojego roztargnionego brata, lecz to wrażenie zniknęło równie szybko, jak usta następcy tronu przybrały swój zwykły, poważny wyraz. - Na szczęście przedstawiłem już jej wysokości oraz księżniczce ogrody, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, możemy poćwiczyć teraz. – dodał Alexander, lecz niemal w tym samym momencie wpadł na genialny pomysł i zwrócił się do Elsy. – Czy może wasza wysokość wraz z siostrą nie zechciałyby towarzyszyć nam w pokazowym pojedynku? To byłby dla nas zaszczyt. Elsa, widząc płonące z ekscytacji spojrzenie Anny, mogła podjąć tylko jedną decyzję. Poza tym, entuzjazm Alexandra udzielił jej się niemal od razu. - Z przyjemnością. – odparła, uśmiechając się szeroko. Ogrodami wrócili więc do pałacu i przeszli na zachodni dziedziniec. Za wrotami tym razem rozpoczynała się długa kolumnada, ustawiona na marmurowym podeście i zwieńczona krzyżowym sklepieniem, z którego zwisały srebrne żyrandole. - Tutaj odbędzie się dzisiejsza uczta. Nie ma sensu siedzieć w pałacu, gdy jest taka piękna, ciepła pogoda.– wyjaśnił radośnie Alexander, zeskakując zwinnie między kolumnami na równo przyciętą, choć nieco wyschniętą od upałów trawę. Skierował się w stronę niewielkiej, owalnej, wysypanej piaskiem i jasnym żwirem areny, a Anna nie odstępowała go na krok, tym razem zasypując pytaniami na temat pojedynku. Elsa i Rubén szli za nimi w milczeniu i gdy na moment ich spojrzenia się spotkały, wyrażały one tą samą rzecz: nieco pobłażliwe błaganie, by młodsze rodzeństwo każdego z nich w końcu się zlitowało i zamilkło choć na chwilę. - Niestety nie mamy żadnych krzeseł. – stwierdził ze smutkiem Alexander, wkraczając na arenę i wznosząc w powietrze tumany pyłu. - Nie szkodzi. – odparła lekko Anna i bezceremonialnie usadowiła się wprost na trawie. Elsa, chcąc nie chcąc, poszła jej śladem stwierdzając, że jej suknia po upadku w ogrodach gorzej wyglądać już nie będzie. Gdy Alexander zniknął w niewielkim, kamiennym budynku przylegającym do zewnętrznego muru, Rubén wkroczył na arenę i zaczął powoli przechadzać się po niej tam i z powrotem, jakby mierzył ją krokami. Wyglądał na niezwykle skupionego, ale i nie opuszczał go niewzruszony spokój. Choć Anna już teraz niemal nie mogła wysiedzieć na miejscu, to Elsa również pragnęła zobaczyć to starcie. Od zawsze fascynowało ją surowe piękno szermierki, która w rękach mistrzów stawała się niezwykłym i surowym tańcem ostrzy, w którym ciosy, parowania i uniki nie zawierały się w żadnym znanym takcie. Ta wyjątkowa, niepowtarzalna improwizacja w wykonaniu dwóch artystów i ich śmiercionośnych instrumentów była najbardziej perfekcyjnym i wymagającym koncertem na świecie - nie było w nim miejsca na zgubienie rytmu czy jakiekolwiek niedociągnięcie. Z opowieści Rafaela wiedziała natomiast, że książę Alexander jest jednym z najlepszych szermierzy w Iberii. Nie wspominał nic o umiejętnościach Rubéna, lecz samo spojrzenie na sylwetkę następcy tronu wystarczyło, by upewnić się, że nie należał on do łatwych przeciwników. Zapowiadał się niesamowity pojedynek. W końcu Alexander wychynął z niewielkiej zbrojowni, trzymając w dłoniach dwa miecze: jeden półtoraręczny o prostym, masywnym jelcu i lśniącej głowni, a drugi dwuręczny, dłuższy i z pewnością cięższy, z rękojeścią oplecioną czarną skórą, która odcinała się od błyszczącego srebrem rzeźbionego jelca i stylizowanej na lilię głowicy. Rubén, zerkając na ostrza, powiedział coś po iberyjsku do Alexandra, na co ten uśmiechnął się szeroko i wręczył bratu dwuręczny miecz. Starszy z książąt ujął jego rękojeść pewnie i zakręcił nim kilka młynków, jakby trzymał w dłoni nóż do chleba, a nie postrach każdej zbroi. Ostrze, przecinając powietrze wydało charakterystyczny, złowróżebny świst śmiercionośnego narzędzia we właściwych rękach. Alexander również zaprzyjaźnił się ze swoim mieczem i wcale nie wydawał się żałować wręczenia swojemu potężnemu bratu znacznie większej broni. Wręcz przeciwnie, był rozluźniony i niesamowicie pewny siebie. Przez kilka minut bracia dla rozgrzewki atakowali i blokowali, wzniecając tumany kurzu, a szczęk broni niósł się po całym dziedzińcu. Wypolerowane ostrza błyszczały w czystym, południowym słońcu, rzucając dookoła oślepiające błyski. - Chyba możemy zaczynać. - oznajmił radośnie Alexander, zwracając się bardziej do sióstr niż do Rubéna i ocierając pot z czoła, gdyż upał robił się już niemal nieznośny. Następca tronu bez słowa zajął miejsce na samym końcu areny i wsparł się na mieczu, a Alexander jeszcze raz pobiegł do zbrojowni. Wyszedł z niej z dwiema parami podbijanych żelaznymi płytkami rękawic, za to bez dubletu, zostawiając na smukłym, umięśnionym torsie jedynie luźną, lnianą tunikę. Drugą parę rękawic podał bratu, mówiąc coś do niego szeptem, co Rubén przyjął z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, choć w jego oczach błysnęło coś na kształt nieposkromionej chęci rywalizacji. Elsa stwierdziła, że Alexander musiał go czymś delikatnie sprowokować, jak to brat. Mimo upału i czarnego stroju, Rubén nie zamierzał niczego zdejmować, jakby nie przejmował się tym, że niezwykle szybko może się zmęczyć. Bracia pozdrowili się bronią i przyjęli pozycje. Anna, na prośbę Alexandra, dała znak rozpoczynający pojedynek. Młodszy z książąt pewnym siebie truchtem ruszył w stronę brata. Rubén czekał spokojnie, oceniając sytuację, a gdy tylko Alexander zbliżył się na odległość miecza, następca tronu nonszalancko przepuścił go bokiem, blokując pierwsze, przewidywalne uderzenie wymierzone w żebra. Nie odsunął się jednak na bezpieczną odległość, czym sprowokował Alexandra do kolejnego cięcia, zapraszając go do imponującej wymiany ciosów. Elsa z zapartym tchem obserwowała ten niesamowity pojedynek, w którym styl każdego z braci zasługiwał na gromkie brawa. Zwłaszcza Alexander przyciągał jej uwagę walcząc tak, jak rycerze uwiecznieni na rycinach i malowidłach - jak prawdziwy artysta miecza. Każdy jego krok, pchnięcie i cięcie, wykonane z radosnym uśmiechem, wyglądały jak elementy tańca, będąc przy tym niezwykle skuteczne. Nawet jeśli nie byłby najlepszym szermierzem Iberii, to zdecydowanie należał mu się tytuł najpiękniej walczącego. Rubén nie prezentował się gorzej, choć jego atuty były mniej spektakularne - na zwinność Alexandra odpowiadał żelazną siłą, na finezyjne ataki, precyzyjnymi, wyliczonymi co do milimetra unikami. Cały czas zachowywał nieustępliwy wyraz twarzy, a z jego oczu nie dało się odczytać następnego ruchu, co dodatkowo czyniło z niego niezwykle groźnego przeciwnika. Nie walczył jak artysta, lecz jak rzemieślnik - nie zależało mu na pięknie, ale na skuteczności. Elsa była pełna podziwu, że pomimo niedźwiedziej postury i ciężkiego, dwuręcznego miecza, którym i tak bez problemu władał jedną ręką, poruszał się równie szybko i zwinnie co Alexander. To młodszy z braci głównie atakował, a Rubén bronił się, blokując i robiąc uniki. Jego taktyka przyniosła zamierzone efekty - Alexander, nie mogąc w żaden sposób dosięgnąć brata zaczynał atakować coraz szybciej i przy tym bardziej niedbale. W końcu na chwilę musiał przerwać wymianę ciosów, by nieco odsapnąć. Co prawda upał obu książętom dawał się już we znaki, ale to młodszy z braci był bardziej ruchliwy, co zaczynało się na nim mścić. W jego oczach zabłysnęła chęć szybkiego zakończenia walki. Silnym pchnięciem w bok rozpoczął ostateczny atak. Rubén sparował je, lecz ułamek sekundy później musiał zrobić unik przed ostrzem mknącym niczym kobra w kierunku jego ramienia. Dopiero teraz Alexander zaczął odsłaniać cały arsenał swoich szerokich możliwości i następca tronu zrozumiał, że samymi defensywnymi zagraniami nie wygra tego pojedynku. Z zaskoczenia zaatakował potężnym uderzeniem znad głowy, przed którym Alexander ledwo zdążył uskoczyć. - Naprzód, Alexander! - wyrwało się Annie, która nie siedziała już od dobrych kilku minut. Paradoksalnie jej okrzyk zapowiedział serię ataków Rubéna, który wyskoczył do przodu i zmusił zmęczonego brata do rozpaczliwych uników. Jego błyskawiczne, agresywne uderzenia miały taką siłę, że Alexander musiał złapać rękojeść w obie dłonie, by powstrzymywać ataki brata i nie miał szans wyprowadzić kontrataku. Nie zamierzał jednak szybko dać się pokonać – dzięki zwinności i sprytowi wychodził już z gorszych opresji. W skupieniu poczekał na kolejne pchnięcie i wtedy uskoczył, jednocześnie wyprowadzając cięcie w szyję Rubéna. Ten schylił się, lecz jego noga zahaczyła pechowo o przypadkowy kamień i następca tronu zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, pociągnięty przez własny, ciężki miecz. Alexander postanowił to wykorzystać i wykonał precyzyjne pchnięcie w bok, które niechybnie miało być ostatnim w tym pojedynku. Wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Rubén mocno szarpnął w prawo, ale ostrze było szybsze, przecinając jego koszulę i raniąc bok. Książę zignorował ból i zwinnym, wyćwiczonym ruchem przerzucił potężny miecz do lewej dłoni, uderzając z góry głowicą w wyciągniętą prawicę Alexandra. Młodszy z braci upuścił broń i stracił równowagę, a Rubén wykonując piruet i łapiąc rękojeść oburącz, nadać ciosowi większą siłę, skierował perfekcyjne cięcie prosto w szyję Alexandra. Sztych zatrzymał się o milimetry od gardła młodszego księcia, który zastygł w bezruchu. Ciszę przerwały dopiero oklaski, które bezwiednie wyrwały się dłoniom oczarowanej Elsy. Ostatnia sekwencja w wykonaniu Rubéna była po prostu niesamowita. Anna chyba nie podzielała jej zdania, bo szeroki uśmiech triumfu zastygł na jej wargach i chyba wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Obie szybko jednak zapomniały o zaskakującym rezultacie pojedynku, bo Rubén nagle opuścił miecz i przyłożył dłoń do zranionego boku. Gdy ją odjął, była cała we krwi. - Rubén, przepraszam! – powiedział Alexander, blednąc. – Celowałem płazem, ale wtedy się szarpnąłeś i… - Nie szkodzi, naprawdę. – przerwał mu spokojnie brat, choć na jego twarzy coraz mocniej rozkwitał grymas bólu. Rozchylił rozciętą połę koszuli. Rana była naprawdę głęboka i wymagała szycia. Anna wpatrywała się w nią, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała takiego zranienia i tak ogromnej ilości krwi. - Trzeba cię zabrać do lekarza. Mocno krwawisz. – oceniła Elsa, która jako jedyna poza Rubénem zachowała chłodną głowę. - Lekarz! Właśnie! – Alexander w końcu obudził się odrętwienia. – Ściągaj koszulę, spróbuję chociaż zatamować krwawienie! – zawołał i ruszył w stronę zbrojowni, lecz Rubén zatrzymał go. - Nie trzeba, jakoś sobie poradzę. - Ale… Spojrzenie Rubéna skutecznie zatrzymało Alexandra w miejscu. Następca tronu w milczeniu ominął zaskoczone siostry i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę pałacu, przyciskając dłoń do rannego boku. - Rubén, zaczekaj! – zawołała za nim Elsa, naprędce tworząc w dłoniach spory kawałek twardego lodu, który szybko zaczął topić się w panującym upale. – Złagodzi ból. – oznajmiła z kojącym uśmiechem. Książę przez długą chwilę patrzył to na lód, to na Elsę i przez moment królowej wydawało się, że w oczach Rubéna widzi jakiś dziwny smutek, pomieszany ze złością. W końcu jednak przyjął podarunek, skłonił się lekko z wdzięcznością i w milczeniu ruszył do pałacu. - Co za uparty osioł! – stwierdził mocno zaniepokojony Alexander, gdy brat nie mógł go już usłyszeć. – Chyba pójdę za nim, na wszelki wypadek. - Powinieneś. Jesteśmy wdzięczne, że spędziłeś z nami aż tyle czasu. – podziękowała Elsa również w imieniu Anny, która wciąż była bardzo blada i nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Alexander skłonił się lekko i pobiegł za bratem, który zdążył już zniknąć w pałacu. Elsa i Anna wymieniły spojrzenia, które wyrażały równie ogromne zaskoczenie. Wciąż były w lekkim szoku po tym niespodziewanym wypadku, lecz nie miały pojęcia dlaczego Rubén tak kategorycznie odmówił pomocy. - Idę do komnaty. Muszę odpocząć. – oznajmiła ciężko Anna, a Elsa jedynie kiwnęła głową, marząc o dokładnie tym samym. * Uczta rozpoczęła się równo o godzinie osiemnastej, gdy upał stał się już nieco mniej dokuczliwy. Elsa, w prześlicznej, karminowej sukni z dekoltem w kształcie serca, o fantazyjnych splisowaniach przeszywanych srebrem, wykonanej z delikatnego jedwabiu i spiętej w talii ozdobnym, skórzanym pasem, prezentowała się wprost zjawiskowo. Był to prezent od królowej Mercedes, która nalegała, by Elsa założyła ją na dzisiejszą ucztę. Władczyni Arendelle nie mogła odmówić, zwłaszcza, że tak odmienna barwa, subtelny, dopasowany krój i srebrne spinki zdobiące ramiona zupełnie ją oczarowały. Wyjątkowo pozwoliła nawet uczesać sobie włosy jednej z dwórek Mercedes i teraz jej gęste, platynowe pukle spięte były w luźnego koka, z którego gdzieniegdzie uwalniały się kręcone pasma, dodając twarzy Elsy jeszcze więcej delikatności i uwalniając dziewczęcy urok z jej królewskich, poważnych rysów. Teraz, wraz z Mercedes i Anną, której królowa Iberii również podarowała szkarłatną suknię wyszywaną złotą nicią w delikatne kwiatowe wzory, oficjalnie witały przedstawicieli najznamienitszych rodów Iberii oraz generałów iberyjskiej armii. Niektórzy z nich, zwłaszcza starsi, faktycznie przedstawiali się wszystkimi nazwiskami, których nikt poza nimi samymi chyba nie byłby w stanie powtórzyć. - To zaszczyt, a zarazem wielka przyjemność dla moich oczu znów cię ujrzeć, królowo Elso. - powiedział przyjaźnie krępy mężczyzna z iberyjską bródką, który towarzyszył Mercedes w porcie. Dopiero teraz, zwróciwszy uwagę na jego charakterystyczny akcent, Elsa zorientowała się, że wrażenie graniczące z pewnością, iż widziała już wcześniej tego mężczyznę, nie zawiodło jej. - Hrabia Burgés, to pan był iberyjskim dygnitarzem na mojej koronacji! - wykrzyknęła radośnie, miło zaskoczona tym spotkaniem. - To dlatego jej wysokość Mercedes poprosiła mnie bym zechciał towarzyszyć jej w powitaniu waszej miłości w porcie. Stwierdziła, że widok znajomej twarzy pozwoli nieco zapomnieć o zdenerwowaniu. - wyjaśnił. - Królowa Mercedes posiada wielką empatię. - przyznała Elsa, zerkając na władczynię Iberii, która właśnie witała admirała Wielkiej Armady. - To cudowna kobieta. - zgodził się hrabia. – Muszę już iść. Miło było znów cię zobaczyć, wasza wysokość. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze uda nam się zamienić parę słów. - Ja również, hrabio. - zapewniła z uśmiechem, a mężczyzna skłonił się i poszedł przywitać się z księżniczką Anną. Gdy skończyła się oficjalna część i wszyscy zajęli przynależne im miejsca, królowa Mercedes powstała ze swojego ozdobnego krzesła znajdującego się u samego szczytu stołu i delikatnie zastukała w kieliszek, którego dźwięczne brzmienie uciszyło wszystkie rozmowy. - Od wczoraj Valencia ma zaszczyt gościć delegację z Arendelle w osobie samej władczyni królowej Elsy, której niezwykła uroda i majestat opromieniają dziś całą Valencię. - rozpoczęła przemowę i ujęła dłoń siedzącej po jej prawej stronie Elsy. Gdy tylko królowa stanęła obok Mercedes i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do gości, rozległy się gromkie brawa oraz pełne podziwu szepty, głównie nieżonatych mężczyzn, którzy odważnie twierdzili, że ta zagraniczna władczyni przyćmiewa tego wieczoru niesamowity blask Mercedes. A ci z obrączką na palcu dyskretnie przyznawali im rację. - Gdyby jednak nie przyjechała tu razem ze swoją uroczą siostrą, księżniczką Anną, na tej uczcie zabrakłoby jednej z najpiękniejszych dziewcząt na świecie. - kontynuowała Mercedes, tym razem wyciągając dłoń ku swojej lewej stronie. Gdy Anna z rozbrajającym uśmiechem znalazła się w centrum uwagi, poza brawami rozległy się również pełne aprobaty gwizdy, za pomocą których odważniejsi Iberyjczycy wyrażali wielką aprobatę wobec kobieciej urody. - Nie mogłabym również pominąć szlachetnego admirała Fredriksena, o którego żeglarskich zdolnościach słyszało nawet tutaj. Kapitan gwardzistów, ubrany w swój zapełniony medalami odświętny mundur, wstał i skłonił się skromnie - Witam też odważnych gwardzistów jej wysokości, którzy swą postawą i wyszkoleniem wzbudzili mój ogromny podziw. Gwardziści podnieśli się jak na komendę i ukłonili, a Kristoff posłał Annie tęskne spojrzenie, na które księżniczka odpowiedziała równie tęsknym uśmiechem. Elsa uchwyciła tą niemą wymianę uczuć i tylko pokręciła głową. Nie widzieli się zaledwie jeden dzień, a już gotowi byli zignorować Mercedes, generałów i wszystkich dookoła, byle tylko znów móc znaleźć się blisko siebie. Mercedes wspomniała również doktora Lindberga, księdza Lysberga, kapitana Kvista, jego oficerów oraz marynarzy "Wodnika", którzy wszyscy, bez wyjątku, zostali zaproszeni na ucztę. Gdy skończyła, skinęła głową w kierunku muzyków, którzy uderzyli w szybkie i skoczne tony. Wtedy również służący, długim korowodem wnieśli na stoły rozmaite pieczone mięsa, ryby, sałatki, nieznane kształty, które Anna od razu zaczęła podejrzewać o bycie tajemniczymi owocami morza, a także mnóstwo zwykłych owoców na półmiskach wielkości tarcz. Pomiędzy kolumnami pojawiły się również ogromne beczki, których obecność wielu gości powitało radosnymi uśmiechami. Elsę w jednej chwili uderzyła niemal setka różnych zapachów, które natychmiast przypomniały jej żołądkowi, jak bardzo jest głodna. Widziała tu jednak tak wiele pysznych potraw, że długo nie mogła zdecydować się, od czego zacząć. W końcu jej wzrok przyciągnął pieczony bażant w ziołach, który okazał się być równie pyszny jak wyglądał. Jego mięso było niezwykle delikatne, a dobór przypraw wręcz niezrównany. - Proszę pogratulować kucharzom w moim imieniu. - zwróciła się do Mercedes, która choć była gospodynią, zjadła jedynie odrobinę ryby zapiekanej z oliwkami i majerankiem. - Niezmiernie się cieszę, że jesteś zadowolona. - odparła szczerze Mercedes z lekkim uśmiechem, choć jej głos brzmiał tak, jakby niedawno wróciła z odległego świata własnych rozmyślań. - Z pewnością nie tylko ja. - zapewniła Elsa, obserwując Annę oraz gwardzistów, którzy próbowali wszystkiego po kolei i wyglądało na to, że prędzej skończą się potrawy, niż uznają coś za niesmaczne. Mercedes jednak wróciła już do swoich myśli, zatapiając spojrzenie we wciąż pełnym, złoconym kielichu. Elsa spróbowała jeszcze niewielkich, bladoróżowych stworzonek o słonawym posmaku, które usługujący jej chłopak nazwał krewetkami oraz nieco sałatki z oliwkami i pomidorami, delikatnie skropioną wszechobecną oliwą. Po tym wszystkim miała już dość, choć nie spróbowała nawet niewielkiego ułamka wszystkich potraw. Czuła jednak silne pragnienie, gdyż szybko przekonała się, że kuchnia iberyjska wprost kocha ostre przyprawy. Poprosiła więc służącego by napełnił jej kielich i gdy to uczynił, nawet nie spojrzawszy na jego zawartość, wypiła wszystko niemal duszkiem. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, zaczęła głośno kaszleć. Nie była to w żadnym razie delikatna nalewka, którą podawano na ucztach w Arendelle, lecz najprawdziwsze, nierozcieńczone, mocne wino. Elsa pierwszy raz spróbowała czegoś, co tak mocno zapiekło ją w gardło, ale musiała przyznać, że sam smak nie był zły - charakterystycznie słodki, z lekką nutą goryczy. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że jest to jedyny dostępny na uczcie napój i wtedy przypomniała sobie opowieści Rafaela o wielkiej sławie iberyjskiego wina. Cóż, nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że w pełni mu się ona należała. Anna spróbowała już niemal wszystkiego i powoli zaczynała tego żałować - jej żołądek zastrajkował, kłując nieprzyjemnie z każdym oddechem. Nawet ta cudowna ośmiornica nie wydawała się teraz warta tego dyskomfortu. Na szczęście siedzący obok Anny Alexander ciągle ją zagadywał, więc nie miała zbyt wiele czasu na rozmyślania nad swoją boleścią. - I co z księciem Rubénem? - spytała, zauważając puste miejsce po prawej stronie Elsy. Co prawda nie przepadała za starszym bratem Alexandra, ale współczuła mu, gdyż wiedziała, że ucierpiał on znacznie bardziej niż ona w bohaterskim starciu z zastawionym stołem. - Nie udało mi się go dogonić i nie wiem gdzie zniknął, ale u medyka nie był. - odparł książę, kończąc kolejną porcję potrawki z królika. - Ale chyba nic mu się nie stało? Jakby w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie, w progu otwartych zachodnich wrót pojawił się książę Rubén, od razu zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich ucztujących, którzy w większości zamilkli na jego widok. Książę ubrany był w wiązaną na rzemienie jedwabną, cienką koszulę i skórzane spodnie wpuszczone w wysokie, jeździeckie buty. Wszystko oczywiście w odcieniu intensywnej czerni. Jedynie długa peleryna, dokładnie ta sama w jakiej powitał wczoraj Elsę i Annę, odcinała się krwistą czerwienią od jego mrocznej sylwetki. Następca tronu bez słowa skłonił się gościom i zajął miejsce po prawej stronie Elsy, zdejmując pelerynę. Wyglądał, jakby nic mu nie dolegało. - Dobrze cię widzieć. – przywitała go królowa. – Czy wszystko już w porządku? - To nie było nic wielkiego. Zdarzały się gorsze rany. – zbagatelizował spokojnie książę, delikatnie dotykając miejsca, gdzie pod koszulą znajdował się gruby szew. - Cieszę się. – odparła Elsa, uśmiechając się uprzejmie i podziwiając w duchu wytrzymałość księcia. - Jeszcze nie podziękowałem za pomoc waszej wysokości. – powiedział po chwili ciszy. – Byłem wtedy zbyt zdenerwowany, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Nie szkodzi. Dobrze, że moja moc była w pobliżu. – zażartowała zaplatając dłonie na udach. Rubén nie odpowiedział i odwrócił głowę, jakby wzmianka o mocy budziła w nim złe skojarzenia. Po chwili ujął jednak kielich w dłoń i skłonił go delikatnie w stronę Elsy. W jego poważnych oczach dostrzegła pełną szacunku wdzięczność, na którą odpowiedziała lekkim uśmiechem. Pomyślała, że chyba nigdy nie uda jej się zgadnąć, co czai się za tymi niejednoznacznymi spojrzeniami. - Chyba nic mu nie jest. – stwierdził Alexander, obserwując rozmowę Elsy i Rubéna. - Ale jak zszył ranę? – spytała Anna z niedowierzaniem. - Samemu. – odparł książę, jakby nie było to nic niezwykłego. - Wygląda na to, że masz brata ze stali. – odpowiedziała Anna, starając się nie wyobrażać sobie procesu zszywania krwawiącej rany. Jej żołądek i tak był już wystarczająco zdenerwowany. Podejrzliwie przyglądnęła się następcy tronu. Skoro był już zdrowy, mogła z czystym sumieniem dalej za nim nie przepadać. - Pamiętam, jak wybrałem się z nim kiedyś na przejażdżkę konną. Rubén spadł wtedy z siodła i ręka wyskoczyła mu ze stawu. Wydaje mi się, że mnie bardziej bolało nastawianie niż jego. – zaśmiał się Alexander. – Widzę, że twoja siostra znalazła z nim wspólny język. Niewielu do tej pory się to udało. – zauważył. - Być może dlatego, że Elsa nigdy nie ocenia ludzi po wyglądzie. – odparła Anna. - Ty też nie wyglądasz na taką. – zauważył książę, uśmiechając się lekko na widok uważnych, wręcz rodzicielskich spojrzeń, jakie księżniczka posyłała starszej siostrze. - Owszem, ale twój brat mnie odrobinę przeraża. Nie obraź się, proszę. – poprosiła, zauważywszy, że znowu palnęła coś niewłaściwego. Alexander zaśmiał się ciepło. - Nie jesteś jedyna. Mimo to, uważam, że Rubén jest naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem, tylko niezwykle tajemniczym. Trudno cokolwiek z niego wyciągnąć, a i wyraz jego twarzy nie należy do najbardziej przyjaznych, co zdarza mu się wykorzystywać, gdy za kimś nie przepada. W tym momencie rozległy się gromkie brawa i radosne okrzyki. Anna zauważyła, że skierowane są one do Rafaela, który nie dał się długo prosić i z uśmiechem wstał z miejsca. Jeden z członków kapeli podał mu gitarę, którą Iberyjczyk oparł na zgiętej nodze. Widocznie wydało się już, że Rafael posiada niezwykły talent muzyczny. Zanim zaczął grać, podwinął rękawy swojego kaftana, gdyż były one dość szerokie i przeszkadzałaby dłoniom. W zapadającym zmierzchu, księżniczka dostrzegła na jego lewym nadgarstku czarny, misterny tatuaż, którego nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyła. Była to róża wiatrów, w środku której zamiast słońca, znajdował się przepiękny wizerunek syreny. Nim jednak Rafael zdążył uderzyć w struny, w ciszy jaka zapadła wśród oczekujących na występ gości, rozległ się stukot upadającego kieliszka. Wszyscy zwrócili spojrzenia w kierunku szczytu stołu, gdzie królowa Mercedes, tracąc przytomność, osunęła się bezszelestnie na oparcie krzesła. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania